elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Lorkhan
Lorkhan, znany również jako Zaginiony Bóg, Bęben Zagłady, Księżycowa BestiaRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor, Stwórca-Oszust-Ten, Który Poddaje PróbomMonomit, Duch Nirn, DemonDuch Nirn, Niestabilny MutantSithis, OszustTower of Adamant – Hrerm House-builder, Bard's College, Solitude – aedroth bezpośrednio odpowiedzialny za namówienie grupy et'ada do stworzenia MundusRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat, bóg stwórca, ojciec wszystkich istot śmiertelnychDuch Nirn. Występuje w folklorze większości cywilizowanych ras Tamriel, wyjąwszy argonian i redgardówRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat. Historia Narodziny Lorkhana i jego świata W czasie gdy Sithis podzielił Anui-Ela, na pomniejsze części, tworząc świat i pierwotne duchy Et'AdaMonomit, spostrzegł on iż nie są mu, ich stwórcy, podlegli i nie umierają, jak wszystkie rzeczy powinny. Zrodził więc on swego syna Lorkhana i posłał go wgłąb Aurbis, by zniszczył wszelkie stworzenieSithis. Lorkhan, będąc najpotężniejszym z wszelkich duchówMonomit, zaczął się deklarować, iż potrafił tworzyć nowe idee, budować nowe dominia, czym zaskarbił sobie ich uwagęSithis. Przedstawił więc swój pomysł stworzenia Mundus, w którym duchy mogły tworzyć, miast tylko przemieniać istniejące duchy. Projektantem miał być Magnus i przedstawił on wszystkie schematy i diagramy potrzebne do stworzenia tego świataRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat. Niektóre z duchów, uznały koncept oddania części swej mocy byle tylko posiadać zdolność tworzenia za absurd, więc zdecydowały się nie uczestniczyć w tym procesie. Te duchy, które posiadały pełnie swej mocy, miały być po akcie stworzenia Mundus zwane daedramiMonomit. Jednak inna część duchów, w próżności przystała na ten planSithis. thumb|300px|Planetarium z Summerset z gry The Elder Scrolls: Legends Gdy akt stworzenia świata się rozpoczął, w ułamku sekundy duchy zaczęły zauważać iż razem z mocą, tracą coś jeszcze. Magnus w przerażeniu uciekł więc do AetheriusaMonomit, za nim podążyło też i miliony, równie przerażonych duchów, od tej pory zwani magna geTestimonials on Baar Dau – Minerva Calo, Associate Chronicler, a dziury, które powstały na drodze ich ucieczki dały światłość wszechświatowi w formie słońca Magnusa36 Lekcji Viveka, Kazanie 33 – Vivek i pomniejszych otworów, gwiazdExegesis of Merid-Nunda – Phrastus of Elinhir. Te duchy, które nie uciekły spostrzegły co utraciły, w tym krótkim momencie stworzenia, stali się śmiertelni, podatni na działanie SithisaMonomit. Potężniejsze z nich były zdolne utrzymać swą formę, choć wciąż podatne na śmiertelny cios, stali się aedramiAedry i daedry, wiecznymi opiekunami Mundus, piastującymi świat mniejszych duchów, których życia miały wkrótce być podatne na obieg czasu, pewnego dnia tracąc wszelką swą moc, zezwierzęcając się i przemieniając w materię nieożywioną odpowiednio, duchy te miały otrzymać imię ehlnofey i być przodkami wszystkiego co śmiertelneMonomit. Mundus źródło niepokoju wszechświataDuch Nirn było Domem SithisaMonomit. Wojna bogów i egzekucja stwórcy Lorkhan w tym czasie zebrał zbłąkane te z pierwszych zmienionych Wędrownych EhlnofeyAnuada dla dzieci i stworzył z nich swój lud, który potem miał stać się pierwszymi LudźmiMonomit. Zebrani z ludzi wypartych przez czystszych Dawnych Ehlnofey, którzy zachowali swe duchowe tradycje i pod przywództwem Auri-ElaMonomit, mieli wkrótce stać się pierwszymi merami. Lorkhan zebrał niektóre z aedr, którym nie przeszkadzała śmiertelność i walczył z aedrami, dla których czyn Lorkhana był niczym innym jak zdradąMonomit. Ci protoludzie, przezwali Lorkhana Shorem, swym wodzem, u jego boku stali Kynareth, zwana też Kyne, żona Shora i pierwsza którą przekonał do siebie, Stendarr, zwany też Stuhnem, tanem tarczownikiem Shora, Xen zwany też Tsunem, a także Jhunal i DibellaRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat. Walki trwały długo, Dawni Ehlnofey z Aldmeris oblężali Wędrownych Ehlnofey na Altmorze i choć zostali w końcu odparci, czempion Auri-Ela, Trinimac pokonał i pojmał LorkhanaMonomit. I na Adamantowej Wieży, która była w tym celu zbudowana, wyprowadzili na nim swój sądCykl Linia Czasu, Tom 1: Przed czasami ludzkości. Zjazd, bo tak zwało się to zgromadzenie aedr , uznał Lorkhana winnym zdrady przeciwko pierwotnym duchom. Karą była śmierć, egzekucji miał dokonać ten, który pokonał stwórce tego świata, Trinimac. Wyrwał on jego serce, lecz gdy próbował zakończyć jego żywot, serce zaśmiało mu się w twarz i rzekło „To Serce jest sercem świata, gdyż jedno zostało stworzone, by zaspokoić drugie”Monomit. Nie mogąc zniszczyć serca, aedra zdecydowali uwięzić go na zawsze w świecie śmiertelnym, by po wieki po nim krążył jako duch. Auri-El wziął jego serce, teraz odseparowane od ducha i nadział na grot strzały, śląc je w dal, gdzie nikt nie miał go odnaleźćMonomit. Po tym wydarzeniu bogowie opuścili Mundus i udali się do Aetheriusa, ustalając prawa rządzące i utrzymujące ten powoli rozpadający się świat. Był to też pierwszy, choć nie ostatni, dzień gdy na Nirnie zaczął padać deszcz, łzy opłakującej swego zmarłego męża KynarethRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Pośmiertny wpływ Choć z czasem jego duch pojawiał się w krytycznych dla ludzkości momentachPięć pieśni Króla Wulfhartha, Lorkhan wywarł aktem swojej śmierci większe efekty w swym świecie. Jego martwe ciało osunięte na orbitę wokół Nirnu, stało się księżycamiKsiężycowy Lorkhan – Fal Droon, które zamieszkały duchy Jode i Jone zwanymi bóstwami księżycy, odpowiednio Massera i Secundy, apoteoza tych duchów przywróciła dawną światłość ciału aedrotha, rozświetlając spowite nieprzenikliwym mrokiem noce, dzięki czemu rasy świata nie musiały się już tak obawiać nocy i ciemnościMara's Tear – Zhen. Jego serce, wystrzelone z łuku Auri-Ela, upadło i wytworzyło w miejscu upadku wulkan, Czerwoną Górę, z której wyrosła wyspa Vvardenfell w dzisiejszym Morrowind. Serce to, odnalezione pierwotnie przez dwemerów, dało im moc stworzenia swego mechanicznego boga, Numidium, po którego użyciu rozmyli się w proch i zniknęli z kart historii. Serce dało też moc trzem żywym bogom Morrowind, Almalexii, Sotha Silowi i VivekowiNerevar na Czerwonej Górze – Świątynia Trójcy, a także demonicznemu bóstwu Dagoth UrowiPlan pokonania Dagoth Ura – Vivek. Ważnym artefaktem, niebezpośrednio będącym jego dziełem jest Chim-el Adabal, zwany też potocznie Amuletem Królow, którym to Auri-El zawiązał pakt z Alessią dzieląc się z nią swą krwią i nadając jej i jej potomkom moc użycia tego klejnotu do rozpalania Smoczych Ogni, które chroniły Mundus przed wkroczeniem do nich wrogo nastawionych daedrycznych duchówAmulet Królów – Wenengrus Monhona. Amulet też służył za repozytorium umysłów wszystkich cesarzy, którzy go nosili, dając im niejako wiedzę i wspomnienia swych przodkówGdzie byłeś podczas Wyłomu Smoka? – Autor zbiorowy. Powstał on, jak i inne podobne klejnoty, z kropli krwi Lorkhana wydobywającej się z jego serca, gdy te przelatywało wystrzelone przez Lorkhana. ayleidowie, zbudowali na miejscach upadku kropli swe studnie gwiezdne, których magia wyciągana z gwiazd uformowała z nich kryształy, z jednego z nich powstał właśnie Chim-el AdabalChim-el Adabal: A Ballad. Pośród najbardziej negatywnych efektów zniknięcia Lorkhana, był fakt iż pozostawił po sobie puste miejsce w mitycznej mechanice świata, jakie dotychczas zapełniał, podobną Sithisowi dziurę, która pożera wszystko w jej zasięgu, Sheogoratha, boga szaleństwaRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Kult Merowie Altmerowie i bosmerowie Podstawowe mniemanie o Lorkhanie u elfów, które wciąż trzymają w sercu zarówno altmerowie jak i bosmerowie, jest jako o najbardziej bluźnierczej z najwyższych potęg, gdyż na zawsze zerwał ich więź z duchowym światem, skazując ich na śmiertelnośćRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Istota nieuczciwa, oszustMonomit, zwany wprost Demonem, który ich uwięził w tym świecieDuch Nirn. Nawet członkowie Zakonu Psijic, znani ze swych dyplomatycznych zdolności, z trudem unikali wszelkich niepochlebnych epitetów na jego temat wobec, przedstawiając metafizykę Mundus wielbiącym go ludziomMonomit. Khajiitowie Podobnie jak i ich elficcy przodkowie, khajiitowie traktują Lorkhana, zwanego Lorkhajem, jako zdrajcę bogów, tego który umniejszył i zabił wielu z nieśmiertelnych. Jedyną różnicą jest wzmianka o tym iż Nirni, uosobienie Nirnu, wybaczyła Lorkhajowi, jako że dzięki niemu mogła mieć w końcu mnóstwo dzieci, o których marzyła. Trudno określić nacechowanie jakie nadaje ta informacja w kulturze khajiitów, jako że Nirni, choć bogini-matka wszelkich istot, jest jedyną boginią, która aktywnie i naumyślnie działała na szkodę khajiitomSłowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej Córki. Lorkhaj był miejscowo czczony w Anequinie, sprzed czasów dynastii ri'DattaRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. W jednej z legend khajiitowie opowiadają jak to Lorkhaj zmienił khajiity w Senche-koty i odebrał zmysły, czyniąc z nich dzikie rhojiity, jednak jeden z nich Dro'Zira, pomógł Wulfhartowi na Czerwonej Górze, będąc jego wierzchowcem i w zamian za to otrzymał od Lorkhaja swój umysł z powrotemOpowieść o Dro'Zirze – Sonia Vette. Dunmerowie W odróżnieniu od innych elfów dunmerowie uznają Lorkhana za ideę ścieżki PsijicówRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor, mimo że sami Psijicowie nie wiążą go ze sobąMonomit. Dunmerowie twierdzą, że Lorkhan dał im przykład jak przewyższyć bogów, którzy ich stworzyliRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Jest traktowany jak świętość, na którego próżnego przyzywania imienia przez altmerów nie dozwolił BoethiahPrzemieniony lud i zdradził chimerom prawdę o próbie Lorkhana, pożerając TrinimacaAntycypacje, przeciwnika Lorkhana z czasów wojnyMonomit. Choć miejscami u dunmerów jest znany jako Lhkan, jedna z klęsk w ośmiu światach36 Lekcji Viveka, Kazanie 3 Ludzie Nordowie Dla nordów Lorkhan jest znany jako wężowy bóg Shor, wódz, który przewodził im w wielkiej wojnie przeciwko elfomMonomit. W ostatnim dniu wojny, po walce z Alduinem, został on pokonany przez elfickich olbrzymów i zabityPięć pieśni Króla Wulfhartha. Jego ciało zostało zabrane przez ludzi, którzy poprzysięgli sobie zemstę na elfim rodzajuMonomit. Shor od tej pory zamieszkuje Sovngard, gdzie przyjmuje poległych w boju, walecznych nordówSovngard: Rewizja nadzwyczajna – Bereditte Jastal. Kilka razy wrócił w duchowej postaci na powierzchnię Nirnu, raz by pokonać, przyzwaną przez Orkeya, duchową formę Alduina, który pożarł Nordom ich długie życia. Oraz ponownie kiedy prowadził nordów i orków na Czerwoną Górę, by odebrać mrocznym diabłom swe serce. Cesarscy W tradycji cesarskich Lorkhan zwany Shezarrem, jest ponownie wojowniczym bogiem ludzkości, który prowadzi ich na wieczną wojnę przeciwko elfomRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Któremu poświęcona jest dziękczynna za stworzenie świata „Pieśń Shezarrra”Monomit. Wcielony do panteonu przez Alessię, jako pierwszy z ludzkich bogów, pośród elfickich, czczonych przez ludzi z Cyrodu, po latach niewoli u ayleidówShezarr i Dziewięć Bóstw – Faustillus Junius, Podkustosz Starożytnej Teologii i Paleonumerologii Biblioteki Cesarskiej. Mimo usunięcia wszystkich bogów za czasów Doktryn Alezjańskich i pozostawieniu jedynego boga Akatosha/AlessięRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor, Shezarr był wciąż wspominany jako ważna postać kultowaVindication for the Dragon Break – Fervidius Tharn, Arch-Prelate of the Maruhkati SelectiveThe Exclusionary Mandates. Mimo fanatycznego oddania ShezarrowiMonomit panującego przynajmniej do roku 3E 290Rok śmierci Uriela V Septima podana w „Krótkiej Historii Cesarstwa, tom II”, już w 3E 427Pierwsza instancja książki „Różne wyznania Cesarstwa” została ukazana w grze The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, której akcja rozgrywa się w roku 3E 427., Shezarr, przez wzgląd na tolerancję rasową został odsunięty z panteonuRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Bretoni W odróżnieniu od większości ludzi bretoni nie traktują Lorkhana, zwanego u nich Sheorem, jako swego naczelnego bóstwa, co więcej jest on u nich bogiem wszelkich nieszczęść i nieudanych plonów, zwany też Złym Człowiekiem. Jest to najprawdopodobniej zdemonizowana forma norskiego Shora, zakrapiana negatywnymi sentymentami o Lorkhanie u elfickich przodków i panów z klanu Direnni, którzy onegdaj władali nad nimi w Wysokiej SkaleRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. By go obłaskawić są mu składane na Festiwal Żniw ofiary z owoców roli i hodowli, a także z ludzi, byle tylko nasycić jego głód i by nie spadła na ludzi jego zła wolaZadanie „Season of Harvest” z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Przypisy Nawigacja be:Лорхан de:Lorkhan en:Lorkhan es:Lorkhan fr:Lorkhan it:Lorkhan nl:Lorkhan ru:Лорхан uk:Лорхан Kategoria:Lore: Aedra Kategoria:Panteon Altmerów Kategoria:Panteon Bosmerów Kategoria:Panteon Dunmerów Kategoria:Panteon Khajiitów